Predictability
by milovroxmysox
Summary: ONESHOT. No technical time really, season six though. Rory's lost. And it's his fault. Lit.


Listening to some hard core punk. so basically, I decided that, if no one is going to post a fanfiction, and I'm sitting her waiting for someone to post one, then I know I can't be then only person waiting for one. So why not make someone sitting behind their computer monitor very happy :)

But then, I was like, my writing sucks. how would that work? Well you guys are gonna have to take what you can get.

Disclaimer: God You people are stupid. If it were mine would I be on this site?

Summary: don't know yet, I'm just gonna type what I type. Future fic? maybe. Now? maybe. Past? who knows really?

Type: Lit. Because why would anyone want to read anything else?

88888888888888888

She was lost. No many how many times he kissed her, or held her. She was lost.

He could tell too. Just because he went out drinking every night and was sleeping with other women, doesn't mean he can't tell when the woman he lives with is upset. He attempted to comfort her. He would buy her things, that when she was a child she only dreamed about. He held her as much as he could. He told he loved her god knows how many times. But giving up the other women and partying?

Like that's gonna happen.

Every night, she would let him leave her alone, let her sit in front of the T.V. wondering where he was. But tonight... tonight was diffrent. She didn't want to be alone.

"Logan, please don't go tonight." She was begging she knew, but she assumed that it would all be worth it.

He looked up from his work suprised. "huh?"

"Just stay here wih me."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't wanna be alone tonight."

"Well then call Paris" he states looking back down. "It's not like she has a life."

"She's pre-med." She says beginning to get aggravated. "Most likely she has better things to do than sit around here with me."

"Well, then go somewhere. I've been at school all day and I just want to hang out with the guys."

"I've been at school all day too Logan." Stands up so she is standing above him. "You'd think that would make you want to relax and not go out partying with your friends and sleeping with other women."

Standing up as well "What the hell! Where is this coming from!"

"How about I'm not stupid!"

"So it's just your insane intuition that's telling you I'm sleeping with other women!"

"God, that was so predicatble."

"At least you know what I'm thinking! I never know what to think with you anymore Rory! All you ever do is complain!

"I haven't said anything until now."

"My God Rory! I didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"You slept with an entire bridal party and you call that NOTHING?"

"I've told you a thousand times that they meant nothing to me!"

"How am I to know that if you cheated on me then you couldn't be cheating on me now?"

"It's called trust!"

She slowly takes in a deep breath, and looks at him, making eye contact. "Then I guess I can't trust you." She reaches down to grab her purse. Wiping away tears, she walks to the door of the apartment. "I can't be with you anymore."

She closes the door, and she can her a slight echo in that apartment.

88888888888888888

"God, answer the phone" She mumbles. It had rung at least six times, and she was worried he wouldn't pick up.

Her face was still tear-stained. And she swore that she could still remember what it was like to feel.

It had rung at least three more times before he answered. "Hello?"

She smiled at his voice. It reminded her of when she knew who she was. That sounds strange, but she knew she was lost. And she was ready to be found.

"He-hey." She hadn't meant to stumble over her words, but for some reason, she hadn't even prepared what she was gonna say.

"Hey!" She can hear the suprise in his voice. But she was still trying to find whether or not it was positive or negative suprise. "How did you get my number?"

"Luke can be talked into anything."

"Well, only the Gilmore girls can do that."

"Lucky for me huh?" she said giggling.

"So why'd you call?"

"Just to check up. I'm assuming you're working so I won't keep you long."

"Nope, I'm off today.

"Oh, um, well, I'm in Philadelphia."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, I actually came her to see you."

"Seriosuly?"

"Hey, learn some new words."

"Sorry, where are you?"

"Where you work actually."

"Ser- oh sorry. You want my address? It's walking distance so you don't have to worry about getting lost."

"Um, sure."

She grabbed a receipt for a book she had just bought, before she finally got up the courage to call him. She scribbled down the address he told her.

She said her goodbye and told him she would be there soon.

She smiled at the little piece of paper. This represented something. It showed that things could get better. That they WILL be better.

8888888888888

Not the greatest ending in the world, but there it is. This was a oneshot. Reviews are love! 


End file.
